


Wish

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, imagine we just saw a shooting star. What would you wish for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Super short. I'm really, really not happy with this one! I don't own glee. 
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 23rd prompt ‘Wish'

Kurt and Blaine are wrapped up in woollen blankets with hot cocoa, sat on the Anderson’s outdoor decking simply watching the stars. It’s a cold evening, their breath’s coming out in clouds and there’s a light frost dusting on the grass. Blaine’s got his head resting in the crook of Kurt’s neck and Kurt’s arms are wrapped tightly around Blaine’s waist, their hands intertwined.

“So, imagine we just saw a shooting star. What would you wish for?” Kurt asks, turning his head slightly to face Blaine. Blaine’s eyes flicker up to Kurt’s and his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“It wouldn’t, hypothetically, come true if I tell you!” Blaine answers, slightly grinning. He snuggles himself even closer into Kurt’s embrace and shifts his head to place a delicate kiss in the curve of Kurt’s neck.

“Shhsh, just imagine.”

“I don’t need to wish for anything, I have everything I need right here.”

“You are such a big ball of cheese.” Kurt shakes his head at Blaine’s ridiculousness, despite his insides flooding with a sudden warmth. Blaine lets out a loud laugh and sits up, sliding out of Kurt’s embrace. Kurt watches in amusement as Blaine struggles his way out of the blanket before he stands and turns directly to Kurt. He plants a foot on each slide of Kurt and gently lowers down to sit directly onto Kurt’s lap.

“Well, hello there.” Kurt chuckles as Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt’s waist. “What was that for?”

“I may be a big ball of cheese, but you love me for it anyway.” Blaine grins, his eyelashes fluttering.

“Mhm, do I now?” Kurt asks, feigning ignorance. “I guess you’re lucky you’re right.”

“I guess I am pretty lucky.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and leans into capture Blaine’s lips, Blaine responds by moving to wrap his arms around Kurt’s neck, bringing them closer. They stay like that, simply making out for a few minutes, until Mrs Anderson calls for them to come inside, (Blaine’s pretty sure she was peeking through the window.) They spend the rest of the evening on the sofa, their bodies intertwined together as they watch a myriad of Christmas movies and eat a bucket load of popcorn.

Yeah, Blaine thinks, I’m luckiest man alive.

 


End file.
